vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasari (Wonderful World)
Summary Sasari is a playable character in Wonderful World. A runaway girl who came across the sea dreaming of a happy life. She was a shrine maiden of the Harunaka Shrine. Her voice tone changes frequently, and always take a stupid attitude. Because she was longing for the other side of the sea, she changed the color of her eyes & her hair. Sasari initially had Black eyes & brownish black hair. The side of trademark is her own work, it seems that it was a dream to go on a journey to wear this and punish evil. Perhaps there is a longing for parents who are out on a devastating journey. After going out of the house, she earns prize money and makes mistakes and gets living expenses by street performing and is going through various places. Her goal is to search for her parents who are on a journey of exorcism for the time being, but she thinks only if it finds it to an interesting extent. Techniques used by her can treat magical powers in a completely different way from the magic of the Central Continent, and can cause a variety of phenomena using tools. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Sasari Haruha (Kanji Variant is stated to be the same.) Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, ex-Miko, Traveler, Vigilante, street performer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Doll Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Counterattack (When Scapegoat is used, if the opponent hits Sasari as it immediately starts, it showers multiple Female Gender Signs.), Ki/Chi Manipulation, Exorcising dark arts, The ability to summon a Shikigami at will (Janet's spirit has been brought down from Generation to Generation, but was remodeled in a western sense as a result. Still should be considered thus. A Shikigami is stated to be a Kami represented as a Small Ghost.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended range with Ki/Chi. Standard Equipment: *'Janet:' A Shikigami remade by Sasari herself. It follows the orders of Sasari based on her clapping. She can create a barrier, bounce, and even has blades she can create from her arms. Intelligence: Above Average when traveling, higher when acting as a Vigilante. Weaknesses: Is drunk, & Intoxicated sometimes, Before Friede, she claims to be the best of her breed. She can be somewhat naïve (Though as a Vigilante, this doesn't seem to be the case.). Feats: Sasari is capable of feats more powerful than Magic (Ki/Chi Manipulation), Has total control over her Shikigami, Janet. Has even survived being drunk where some die from intoxication. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki/Chi/Khi Manipulation:' Sasari is capable of using the Elements in this manner. She also can use attacks in this regard to either use spiritual abilities from her home Continent #1, & is how she summons her Expression Doll/Shikigami/God: Janet. *'Shikigami Installation:' Sasari's Original Ability. Air OK. Summons Janet, Sasari's Doll. *'Formula-Slash:' Sasari's First EX Ability. Air OK. Sasari's Doll swings it's sword as it moves. If close enough, it can do damage. *'Formula-Rotation:' Sasari's Other EX Ability. Ground only. Sasari creates a shockwave that allows her doll to create a tornado that traps the opponent while damaging them. *'Relax:' Heals Sasari over time while crouching. *'Flame Sign (かえんふ)' Sasari shoots out a fireball that has decent speed. *'Ice Pillar (ひょうちゅうじん):' Sasari shoots out an Icicle from below the opponent if close by. *'Raijin's Law (らいじんほう):' (Can be used with either P, K, or S.) Sasari shoots out lightning from a portal at three differing positions. *'Whirlwind Edge (せんぷうじん):' Air only. Sasari throws her 8 charms, and they come back like a razor Boomerang-like shuriken. *'Dance Attack (ぶようげき):' Sasari calls upon her Spiritual Ki to slash the opponent with a spiritual dance. *'Scapegoatn:' Several explosions appear before the opponent the moment the attack starts, and they hit the opponent close-range immediately. Otherwise, it's just a waste of useful countering. *'Formula-Strike (しきだ):' The Doll moves around depending on which input of movement is used. It punches the opponent. *'Formula-Bound (しきばく):' Sasari claps her hand twice as a command for her doll to initiate a circle that counts as protection for Sasari. *'Formula-Flame (しきえん):' Sasari's Doll shoots a fireball Straight Up. *'Formula-Crushing (しきさい):' The Doll Wraps herself around a force field and bounces at the opponent. *'Disaster Barrier (さいやくけっかい):' Sasari's first Finish Skill. Sasari uses 4 Charms. they detect an opponent, and surrounds them with a Giant ice mass, a Giant Tornado, a Giant Thunder Strike, and finally a Giant pillar of Fire. *'Formula-Communicating (しきれん):' Sasari's other Finish Skill. This should be considered The Doll's Finish Skill. It grows two swords, and goes slash happy at the opponent. But for full effect, Janet must be up close & personal. Note: Like Ryuza with his Hiragana based Furigana subnames, Sasari has the exact same thing for her as well. Further translation is neeeded in this case... Stats *'Height:' 147cm *'Weight:' 39kg *'Likes:' Getting Drunk, helping others *'Hates:' Cleaning Laundry *'Values:' Pamphlets collected in various places Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Element Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters